The Data Acquisition system We now use a DT 3004 form Data Translations. The DT 3004 has 16 bit resolution with 8 channels and is capable of 100khz throughput. Digital data can be moved from the DT 3004 to the host computer via its PCI interface running at 33 Mhz, compared to the 8 MHz limit imposed by older ISA Cards . Two Digital-to-Analog (DAC) channels are included. These DAC's are controlled by an AT+T DSP. This configuration allows the output to be updated from a wave table, thus allowing continuous wave form output without the need for the host processor to update the DACs. This leaves the processor's overhead available for other tasks, such as processing and displaying the analog data coming into the system. We use the DACs to generate the polarization voltages for our amperometric techniques. With the improved capabilities of the DT 3004 we have the ability to measure amperometric responses to very complex wave forms. With this added feature we can now explore the application of ramp and step voltammetry to our self-referencing electrode modality.